Quest: Gems in the Quarry
Gems in the Quarry is a quest that can be obtained while exploring the ruins of Old Tien's Landing. It involves finding and entering a haunted quarry to locate an essence gem located there. Walkthrough While exploring the ruins, players encounter a Rat Demon which surrenders when seriously hurt. In the subsequent conversation, the Rat Demon will offer knowledge of an essence gem that it has been commanded to find — according to the Demon, the gem is behind a wall that the Lotus Assassins are trying to get past. Players can kill or spare the Rat Demon as they choose. Further into the ruins, players see a group of three Assassins inspecting a weak-looking wall. Pointed at the wall are several rockets that the Assassins have positioned to break down the wall. The rockets can be activated by the player, but require Dragon Powder to work — this is found in a chest near the entrance to the ruins. Players can fight the Lotus Assassins before firing the rockets, or alternatively, can fire the rockets while the Assassins are still standing in front of the wall, killing them. Either way, the wall will collapse and players are able to pass through. In the area beyond, players must fight several ghosts, including that of Stabber Yuxi. Yuxi was a convict assigned to work at the old town's quarry, but was unable to flee the floodwaters which destroyed Old Tien's Landing, and drowned. After his ghost is defeated, players can enter the underground section of the quarry, where they must fight several more ghosts on their way to the deepest part. Eventually, players are confronted by the ghost of Strangler Jizu, another convict who drowned when the mine flooded. Jizu, who considers himself king of the spirits in the quarry, attacks the player after a brief conversation. He is able to replenish his health by absorbing other ghosts, making the fight against him more difficult — if players defeat the other ghosts before focusing on him, however, he will not be able to heal himself. Once Strangler Jizu is defeated, most of the ghosts in the quarry disappear. One remains, and speaks to the player — he names himself as Turnkey Shinji, the official responsible for the convicts in the quarry. Shinji says that when the floodwaters came, he returned to the quarry to unchain the convicts, as he was the only one with a key — he says that even though the convicts were evil men, "no one deserves to die like that". However, he was killed by Strangler Jizu, who Shinji says was insane — as a result, both Shinji and the convicts were killed. According to Shinji, however, the defeat of Strangler Jizu's ghost had freed the other spirits trapped in the quarry, and they will now be able to seek rest. When Shinji fades, players are left with The Wanderer's Jewel. This completes the quest. Players can then return to the surface — on the way, they can also receive a quest called Stranded Orphan Girl, which was not previously available. Category:Jade Empire Category:Quests Category:Subquests